As part of a broader study of potential carcinostatic sulfinyl derivatives of the general formula RS(O)XY, we propose to continue our project by concentrating on the chemistry of bifunctional alkoxysulfinamide derivatives like, RS(O)NHO(CH2)nONHS(O)R. These compounds are potential selective alkylating carcinostatic agents, because they are expected to rearrange to bis-sulfonimidate esters which are modeled after Busulfan. These sulfinamides will be structurally modified to enhance the effectiveness of their latent alkylating properties and to develop selective transport to cancer tissues. Reaction mechanism studies on the sulfinamide to sulfonimidate rearrangement and on the alkylation reactions of sulfonimidates are planned to help direct synthetic work toward compounds having the greatest potential for biological activity. Electronic and steric factors controlling these reactions will be investigated.